Like a sack of Pomegranates
by Links6
Summary: The first time Big brother had to take care of his hurt brother while their father was away. Hurt!weeSam and Frantic!Awesome!BigBrother!Dean Dean is 17 and Sam 14. Enjoy the chaos!


Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural ^-^ nuts!

AN: Dean's 17 and Sam's 14... *just for interest sake* it's the first time Dean had to take care of Sammy when he got hurt.

* * *

"Sam, stop bugging me"

~ "But I'm bored"

"Then go read a book"

~ "I already read all the books we got from the library"

"Watch TV"

~ "There's nothing good on"

"Then watch paint dry! I'm busy!" Dean said and turned the page of his maths book. He had been working on his homework since he got home that afternoon. Right now it was well past eight. It was a miracle in itself that Dean was doing homework, but it had to be done. John had told them that they would be spending at least a few months here in Jericho. Dean would definitely be damned if he would have to spend all those afternoons in detention.

Sam pouted a bit and poked Dean in the arm, "When's Dad coming home?" he asked gloomily. Dean waggled his arm up and down like a chicken wing to stop Sam's poking, "He said: '_at least two weeks'_, Sam… Did you eat your dinner?" he said and leaned back into his chair. Sam grunted. "You didn't eat your vegetables" Dean said, glaring at Sam with a knowing look. His little brother frowned, scratching his collar, "How do you know?" he said, eyes wide and guilty. Dean smirked, "I have eyes _everywhere_" he quipped. "I want pizza" Sam said, shuffling his feet. "You already had dinner.. just not your veggies. Now hop to it. I see one carrot left on that plate and I'll force-feed a whole bag of it to you" Dean warned, tapping his pen on the desk.

The younger Winchester left Dean to study and headed back to the kitchen to finish his dinner. "I doubt that" Sam muttered as he sat down at the kitchen table. The small motel room went quiet for some time. Dean could hear Sam finishing off his dinner and starting to wash the dishes. It was a relatively peaceful week. No rituals, solstices or festivals were marked in the notes John had left for them. Salt lines were drawn just a precaution at the doors and windows. Cat's Eye charms were hung in the living room and their bedrooms. Safety first.

It was all fine and dandy until- "_Um… Dean_" Sam's voice carried over from the kitchen. The tone of his voice make Dean's ears perk and he knew instantly something was wrong. Mission Impossible had nothing on Dean Winchester's awesome jumping-into-action style. He grabbed the sawed-off from his desk, sent his chair flying backwards as he jumped up and sprinted towards the kitchen. "Are you alright?!" Dean yelled, scanning the room for any entries, broken glass or disturbed lines. Sam turned around from the sink, holding his arm. Dean's eyes scanned Sam over for any injuries and his eyes stopped when he saw his brother's arm.

With his arms still covered in soapy bubbles and water, but a red stream was also flowing from the spot where Sam was holding and was dripping to the kitchen floor. "Um… no?" Sam said and held his arm closer to his chest. Dean headed towards his brother and set the shotgun down on the counter, "What happened? You cut yourself?" he asked as he gingerly took hold of his brother's hurt arm. He looked it over and saw a large cut running on the side of Sam's arm and it was bleeding pretty badly. His little brother's hand was shaking a bit and his skin was really pale.

"I thought you had eyes _everywhere_" Sam joked. His brother frowned and pulled a dry washcloth down from the sink, "Very funny… Hold it here" Dean said and held it over the cut. "_Ow! That hurts!!_" Sam yelped crossly. "Sorry-sorry-sorry… Come on, let's get you to a doctor. Hold that thing right there" Dean said quickly, his voice shaking from worry. Sammy took the cloth from him and held it in place with a frown. Stupid knives. Stupid _sharp _knives.

The youngest frowned, "Dad said: No hospitals" he reminded, watching as Dean ran around trying to find the Impala's keys, his wallet and cell. "Dad's not here and I can't stitch that up" he replied. His brother sighed, "Can we get going?" he asked impatiently. Sam didn't like doctors or hospitals, but he wasn't about to wait around forever either. Dean was looking around from side to side, "Um… yeah… w-wait… what am I looking for?!" he said, his voice betraying just how freaked out he was inside.

Sam walked over Dean, reached into his pocket and pulled out his car keys, "_These_?" Sam said with a 'can-we-go-now'-look. Dean nodded and ushered his brother to the door. He unlocked the door, checked outside then allowed his brother out. He quickly locked and they headed to the Impala. Dean unlocked Sam's door and helped him in, "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. Sam nodded. Dean got into the driver's seat and started the car. Apparently Speed Racer doesn't have anything on Dean Winchester either.

Dean reached for his cell and started to call John, "Dad, Sam got hurt! … I'm taking him to the hospital… uh… I've got him with me, he'll be okay-" Dean said and hung up as soon as he saw the Jericho Hospital's neon sign. "… I'm hungry" Sam said in a bored tone and looked out the window. It was really dark outside and not much to look at."You're bleeding! _How can you be hungry?_" he retorted. Sam shrugged, "… and didn't you finish your dinner?".

The younger Winchester just looked away airily, avoiding the question in the best way he knows how. "… _I see_" Dean said, shooting a glare over to him.

Dean parked right in front of the emergency room and the pair of them headed into the hospital. It didn't take long for them to be signed in and for Sam to be taken to the ward. The doctor quirked an eyebrow when he saw Dean's pacing, "Are you alright, sir?" he asked with worry. "Yes! But my brother's turning into the solo Red Cross foundation here!" Dean snapped. The doctor was finishing up the three stitches that Sam needed.

Sam, content busying himself with the red lollipop the doctor had given him for being 'brave', was swinging his legs back and forth from her perch on the side of the bed, "Iff okaayygghh Deeeen… ifs noof sffoorrre anynoorr" Sammy said smiling. His skin had returned back to the peach colour it was before and his hand wasn't shaking with shock anymore. The doctor sent a questioning look at the older Winchester. "He said it's not sore anymore, doc…. Are you sure it's not infected or anything?" Dean asked, taking a closer look at the stitches.

The doctor cleared his throat, "Umm.. you might not want to get so close-" the doctor warned, but stopped short after Dean sent a glower his way, "Alrighty then…touchy subject, probe not further". Sam sniggered at that. "I'm his brother and I'll-" Dean started, but looked down to the transparent stitches on his brother's arm. Where the skin was pulled together it was inflamed and was still bleeding a little, but not as much as it was before.

"Um… t-that's… Sam's… " Dean said, gulping, turning pale and really sweaty. He looked to the stand next to the doctor and saw the alcohol swaps stained with Sam's blood.

Sam and the doctor looked over with wide eyes and a couple of surprised expression on their faces as watched the spectacular show of Dean's passing out. The hunter had swayed for a moment then just sunk to the floor like a sack of pomegranates. Not even 'like a sack of potatoes'. Potatoes aren't as theatrical as pomegranates. The doctor and Sam looked down to the spot where Dean was sprawled out on the floor. Yep, out like a light.

Sam looked back up to the doctor and asked the question he wanted to ask all along, "So... You guys have pizza here?".


End file.
